Finally
by RabbitHole
Summary: Ckliwa miniaturka, żeby spełnić swoje grafomańskie zapędy. Nie mniej jednak, zapraszam.


_Chciałbym zacząć pierwszy… __  
__Pamiętam, że tak bardzo chciałem… __  
__Albo może… __  
__Myślałem, że… __  
__Śniło mi się… __  
__Byłem pewien, bo…_

Śledzisz emocje przewijające się przez jego twarz, studiując jej wyraz, jakbyś miał zobaczyć ją po raz ostatni. Zaciśnięte oczy, fałdki powiek, delikatna zmarszczka w okolicach brwi, wargi przypominające cienką linię. Zastanawiasz się, ile razy w życiu Kurt miał taki wyraz twarzy i co on oznacza. Strach? Niepewność? Oczekiwanie? Wszystko na raz?  
Czy tak wygląda ktoś, kto się boi?

_Proszę, jeśli cokolwiek…_

Chcesz go przyciągnąć do siebie rozpaczliwie zapewniając „Tak, jesteś wyjątkowy." „Tak, chcę umrzeć tu i teraz, cokolwiek, żeby tylko to, co teraz czuję było ostatnią rzeczą w moim życiu." Chcesz powiedzieć coś infantylnego, co mogłoby paść jedynie w filmie klasy B. Cokolwiek. Byle tylko nie oglądać tego wyrazu twarzy.

_Nawet jeżeli..._

Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że każdy krok, każde wypowiedziane słowo, każda zaśpiewana piosenka, najbłahsza decyzja czy nawet wybór między gumą miętową, a truskawkową, przywiódł cię do tej chwili.

_Bo może, ale tylko może…_

Tak bardzo chcesz wsunąć palce w jego włosy, przytrzymać swoją twarz przy jego, żeby chwila ta trwała jak najdłużej. Jakby wasze głowy złączone były niewidoczną, napiętą liną, która kurczy się gwałtownie przyciągając wasze twarze ku sobie. Dać mu tę chwilę niepewności, pożywić się przyspieszonym biciem jego serca. Napawać się tym wzrokiem pełnym niedowierzania, a jednocześnie wydającym się krzyczeć „Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie tak, nie teraz."

_Bo jeśli…_

Patrzenie na niego przypomina ci nieuważny rzut oka na słońce. Tak piękne, że czujesz rozrywający ból, jednocześnie jednak nie możesz oderwać wzroku.

_Powiedz coś, błagam…_

Chwytasz jego dłoń całując każdy palec z osobna. Jakbyś dziękował Bogu, że stworzył linie papilarne tak idealne, że mógł je narysować tylko da Vinci, kości tak perfekcyjne, że mógł je wyrzeźbić tylko Michał Anioł. Przyciskasz je do swoich warg. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Chcesz uwierzyć. Uwierzyć, że istnieją.

_Skoro tak, to dlaczego…_

Napierasz na niego delikatnie. Przygryzasz jego wargę. Westchnienie. Masz wrażenie, że tego ciała zawsze będzie ci mało. Że choćbyś nie wiem jak mocno, dotykał tej skóry, nigdy nie odczujesz spełnienia. Jednocześnie jest ci smutno, bo wiesz, że do końca życia będziesz już odczuwał niedosyt. Dziwisz się, że nie brzmi to tak źle, jakby się wydawało.

_Nie wiem czy..._

Boisz się. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że szukasz powodu do ucieczki, marzysz, żeby coś zepsuć. To co czujesz jest tak ogromne, że masz ochotę rozpłakać się z bezsilności. Czujesz się winny, bo jak zwykle tchórzysz, choć zachęcasz innych do odwagi. Patrzysz na jego rozszerzone oczy i wiesz, że to ten cudowny moment, kiedy czytacie sobie nawzajem w myślach. On też się boi. Szybka decyzja. Uścisk dłoni działa jak klawisz "Backspace" na klawiaturze. Nie pamiętasz o czym myślałeś przed chwilą, wydaje ci się to jednak niesamowicie zabawne.

_Czekałem już tak długo…_

Śmiejecie się obaj jak marzyciele, albo szaleńcy. W tamtej chwili obydwa wyrazy znaczą to samo. Bawicie się swoimi włosami, palcami rysujcie sobie tylko znane wzory, jakbyście byli dziećmi w piaskownicy. To rozśmiesza was jeszcze bardziej.

_Nie przestawaj._

Cisza zdaje się rzucać wam zgorszone spojrzenia, robicie więc wszystko, żeby ją zagłuszać. Wiecie, że to infantylne, że równie dobrze, moglibyście tupać nogami i szarpać się za włosy, ale nie dbacie o to. Nie dbacie już o nic.

_Proszę._

Kładziesz go delikatnie i nieśmiało przesuwasz dłońmi tam, gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie były, zupełnie jakbyś wypełniał białe plamy na mapie. Jesteś na siebie zły, bo rozpinanie guzików nagle przestało być takie proste. Trzęsą ci się ręce. Chwyta twoje nadgarstki, jakby próbował przekazać ci swoją odwagę, jak ciepło przez tarcie. Jego długie palce sinieją z wysiłku. Już się nie wahasz.

_Teraz._

Słuchasz jego spokojnego oddechu wiedząc, że nigdy nie usłyszysz piękniejszej melodii. Nigdy też nie znalazłbyś do niej odpowiednich słów. Coś jednak przychodzi ci do głowy.  
- Dziękuję – szepczesz.  
Wiesz, że cię nie słyszy. Usatysfakcjonowany zamykasz oczy.


End file.
